jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shreyman
Hi Shreyman -- we are excited to have Jimmy Neutron Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a nice start on this wiki. I added some category tags to your character pages; categories are a really helpful way to keep your content organized and easy to find for visitors. Please let me know if there's anything I can help you set up, or if you have any questions about anything by leaving a message on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 02:08, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Admins Hi again. It's pretty easy to make someone an admin. Go to (linked in the toolbar if you want to find it again) and scroll to the bottom where you have a list of "Restricted special pages" just for admins. Click the "Make a user into a sysop" link, which will take you to a new page. Copy and paste the username (without the User: part) into the first field and click the "Set user rights" button. And that's all it takes :). While I was here I noticed your logo was at Image:Wiki_wide.png. The new skin format needs a smaller logo (135x155 pixels) at Image:Wiki.png so I coped it over for you. I hope that was ok! -- Wendy (talk) 01:03, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Freehugs41 Talk 14:36, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry to be so frank, but we really need some more admins on this wiki; there's vandalism left and right. Please consider finding a method to choose some new admins, because I have the feeling you really need it. Tables Hi. I fixed the Season 3 episode list table. You don't need to leave messages for me on multiple wikis -- I get notified if I have messages on any wiki and I will answer when I am online and free to do so. -- Wendy (talk) 23:33, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Preferences Hi again. There's a menu up on the top right-hand side of the screen that says "More". If you click it, four options will appear, one of which is . Select that and you should be able to do whatever you need. -- Wendy (talk) 00:25, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Tools Wiki If by inactive you mean nobody is editing it, then yes, it's inactive. Otherwise it seems fine to me -- what problem were you having with it? -- Wendy (talk) 00:19, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Did you want me to do something specific with it? There are many inactive wikis. Eventually people come along and work on them. -- Wendy (talk) 18:59, 30 June 2008 (UTC) A new logo Here's a new logo made by me. I'd like you to use it, Enjoy! (If you dont mind make me an admin. plz!!) Logo Hi -- I reuploaded your new logo and you should see it now. When you make a logo it needs to be resized so that it is no more than 155px tall and 216px wide maximum. Most image programs should be able to "crop" the image you make to that size. The images you upload tend to be up in the corner of a very large image, which is why it looks blank on the screen... Hope that helps! -- Wendy (talk) 02:37, 15 July 2008 (UTC) New spammer on your wiki Back in November, an anonymous user with the IP address of 92.251.155.94 altered the Planet Sheen page, which you can see in this edit, and then came back under the IP address of 178.167.247.62 a few days later and made this edit. This same person has been going from wiki to wiki, spamming their name on existing pages and creating new pages so they can spam their name on those, as well. I have tracked them to over 50 different IP addresses beginning with 92.251 and 178.167 on 8 different wikis. Wikia's spam filter has been updated to prevent some of what they are adding, but it can't catch all of it. You will see any or all of the following: * The names Cillian, Lorcan, Ashling and Jessie, sometimes with the last name of Darcy. * That he is "a warrior". * That people have been kidnapped and he's going to rescue them. * Seems to like balloons. * References to the show Ed, Edd and Eddy. As far as I can tell, they haven't been back since that edit in December. However, you might as well be ready to issue blocks because once he appears on a wiki, he keeps going. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you needed to know this. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Can I please have administrator rights? I have made many edits and basically fixed every page in need of help. I will change the background and enhance the wiki if granted rights. Tashippo 17:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : You need to be online always and Contribute to this wiki everyday,as you see Jimmy Neutron:Boy Genious is becoming unpopular in the last month.I have a solutions for you: :*Make an advertisement :*Share this wiki on social websites like: FB,Twitter,etc. :*Add this to Google Crawl :-Sincerely, Estevez23 10:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :: This request can be closed since Tashippo stopped editing here a few months later and has not even used her account for over two years. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:23, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Founder Hi. The founder is a bureaucrat and an admin, unless the wiki has been adopted. Admins can block other users and delete pages and such. Bureaucrats can promote other users to admin status. -- Wendy (talk) 00:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Erm... Why'd you block Squidward and Tashippo? Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:00, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. Apparently, your contributions are sort of 'chopped up'...you edit in one month and don't in the other. I just thought you were always like that; I have my holidays too (I don't edit wikis on weekends at all due to my job and/or vacations!). Also, I wasn't saying it was "mainly controlled by me" - I was saying it was mainly controlled by Conker's Bad Fur Day and I. Would you like me to put "and is mainly controlled by him, Conker's Bad Fur Day, and Squidward Tentacles" after "This wiki has been created by Shreyman", or would you like me to just stop? - Squidward 12:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin request Can you please make me a admin, if I get to be one and I spot vandels I will block them. Elmofan1 23:10, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : Shreyman might decide otherwise, but in general, admin rights are not given casually because there's a lot of responsibility that comes with it. In order to qualify to be an admin, you need to be active on a wiki for several months and help build the wiki. You might want to try again later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :: This request can be closed since Elmofan1 made no further edits after this request and pretty much abandoned his account right after that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:23, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Improvement Hello i made a huge improvement in the: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Page! -Pjj212 01:39, April 23, 2012 (UTC) New Planet Sheen episodes Hi, it's me, Cletus. I was wondering if new Planet Sheen episodes will be Sade in 2013. In the episode MiSheen Impossible, Sheen says they(Nesmith and Doppy) are going home. Are they going back to Earth or their house on Zeenu? Thanks! User:Cletusbot001 1-19-13 5:24 P.M 'Possible Admin Rights?' Recently there has been quite a lot of vandalism on our wiki. This involves vandalising of pages, provision of false information, creation of useless and unnecessary edits and just bad grammar of the wiki. So therefore I ask as politely as possible, if I may have admin rights. I know I've only been here for about a month or two, but I think I've done a decent amount of work on the wiki. I know it sounds a bit straightforward of me to ask out of the blue so I'm prepared to be rejected if I need to do more work before I get admin rights. Thank you~! Don't click back, you aren't going to delete that. (talk) 18:30, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Helping out I'll be happy to help you out with Jimmy Neutron vs. Jimmy Negatron. -Cheeyev (talk) 02:25, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Banning user for inappropriate content I've never asked an admin to ban someone before, so bear with me. You should ban Lorenziohc, due to him vandalising different pages. I'll give you a link to the pages he changed. He add content that is not appropriate to this wiki. I just thought you would like to know. (I did try to fix the pages up a bit) 1: Cindy 2: Libby 3: Sheen 4: Llama Love Society G36Cisthebest (talk) 18:48, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Adoption notice You haven't been around for a while and the users list shows you haven't logged into your account for quite a while, either. But just in case you happen to see this message before November 7, 2014, I wanted to let you know that I am planning on adopting the wiki. If you have any comments, enter them into the blog. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:14, October 23, 2014 (UTC) : It looks like you have erased my announcement to adopt the wiki. I wanted to do this because there were no active bureaucrats. In your case, it had been over two years since you had made an edit here. If you do not plan on being active on this wiki, please promote me to bureaucrat so that I can handle future account rights requests. Thanks. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:35, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Timing on bureacrat rights/re-starting the adoption It looks like there is another wiki that I may be adopting in a couple of weeks. It's a chance to work directly with the author of the comic the wiki is about. So I'm officially putting my adoption request here on hold so I can put in the request for the other wiki. I would still like to have bureaucrat rights here so that while you're away, there's someone on duty that can handle user rights requests. If you don't want there to be any other bureaucrats on this wiki, then I would appreciate it if you could devote some more time to the wiki and check in at least once a month. If I haven't heard anything from you one way or the other by about the end of January, I will likely restart the adoption process. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:45, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Request Admin Permissions. Hey Shreyman, can you grant me Admin rights please? I have asked RRabit42, but he can't make me an admin until he adopt this wiki (and I guess it's not going to happen anytime soon...) Anyway, check out - I'm ranked #4 on this wiki! :D Thanks, and Welcome back by the way. DRSDavidSoft (talk) 21:49, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Founder Hey Shreyman, I'm the designer of the new layout for the home page. I just wanted to mention that I had your name at the bottom of the home page, like this: Founder:Shreyman I'm sorry I didn't leave the text remaining at the top saying "This wiki has been created by Shreyman." I guess you'd prefer it that way! However, I have left both of them in the wiki, so your name is now both in top of and at the bottom of the home page. - DRS David Soft ADMINProfile • User Talk] 04:53, May 10, 2015 (UTC)